The present invention relates to a device for aiming of a weapon, for instance an anti-aircraft gun, at a moving target which is to be fired upon, comprising a sight arranged in connection with the weapon, in which an operator can observe the target, and at least one aiming system with the aid of which the operator can aim the weapon at the target observed.
When firing upon a moving target with a weapon of the kind described above, an operator keeps the line of sight of the sight constantly aimed at the moving target, at the same time as he guides the weapon so that the firing direction of the weapon moves in conformity with the line of sight. With a system in which the sight is mounted on the weapon which can be aimed, the aiming of the line of sight of the sight at the target usually takes place by aiming of the weapon itself. When the operator during the aiming is located on the gun mounting, problems arise due to the fact that the operator is annoyed by smoke and shaking when the firing commences, so that he no longer can perform his task with accuracy. Tests have shown that only the first few rounds in a salvo can be expected to take effect, while the subsequent rounds in the salvo will have such a great miss distance that no effect can be expected. Attempts have been made to solve this problem through the introduction of feed-back control according to which it is determined in a computer how the sight on the gun should be aimed to continue to track a target which moves along a rectilinear path. However, such equipment is complicated and costly. Moreover, it requires, inter alia, a knowledge of the range to the target, which otherwise is not needed in certain cases with less complicated fire control sights.